What can i do to make you love me
by feardorcha
Summary: Mikagami makes a huge mistake and now Fuuko is hurt. But whats this? Raiha on the rebound?raixfuuxtoki
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Feardorcha! This is my story, unfortunately I don't own Flame of Recca (laughs) well this is my

first time posting a story here so please be nice and no FLAMES please!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What can I do to make you love me" 

Fuuko was on her way from school and decided to do to the park for a while…

She sat on the swing, it was almost sunset, and suddenly a voice was heard from behind…

"Fuuko-sama, what are you doing here? Are you having problems?" asked a very

concerned Raiha. " Um just thinking, thanks for worrying Raiha-kun, but don't worry I'll

be going now" replied Fuuko. She started walking away but…" I'll walk you home then"

said Raiha " No nedd to worry Raiha I'm a big girl now" said Fuuko and continued to

walk away but Raiha grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking away And said

sounding demanding " Fuuko you are definitely haning problems ang here I thought we

were friends, please Fukko I'm here don't ignore me!". Fuuko then yanked her arm ad

said "Ok, well it's about Mi-Chan"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Flashback 

"_Yo Mi-chan! Who are you gonna ask to the dance" Asked Fuuko then Mikagami faced _

_her and shouted " None of your business Kirisawa!" Fuuko was taken aback " Chill _

_Mi-chan, just asking…sheeesh" Said Fuuko "Just leave me alone Kirisawa! Get lost!" _

_yelled a very infuriated Tokiya _

End of Flashback 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"He got mad because of nothing!" Snapped Raiha. "Raiha chill its no biggie, besides

afrter that prom I'll be heading to…" She suddenly stopped "Fuuko don't tell me you're

leaving?" Raiha inquired "Yes I'm leaving!" Fuuko replied coolly too coolly that Raiha

sensed some hostility and asked " Is it because of Mikagami?" "NO!" Fuuko yelled " I'm

leaving because my dad said so" she continued… " You are lying Fuuko!" Raiha said and

the conversation ended. They started to walk again and they finally arrived at Fuuko's

apartment " Thanks for walking me home Raiha-kun" Fuuko said then gave him a peck

on the cheek …

Later that night, Tokiya couldn't sleep, He kept on tossing and turning … He didn't know

what to do.

The next day, Fuuko decided to skip school. She fixed herself and walked towards the

door revealing a silhouette of Raiha… " R..Ra..Raiha, ohayo…, what brings you here?"

Fuuko stuttered and Raiha noticing that she wasn't wearing a school uniform and asked

" Um… why aren't you wearing your uniform Fuuko-sama?" Fuuko laughed and said "

change of plans so I want to spend more time with you silly that's why we are going

out!" Fuuko suddenly grabbed Raiha's arm and went for a mad dash… Raiha just smiled

at the thought of spending a day with Fuuko…

Meanwhile as time passes by it was dismissal at school team Hokage met at the gates

wondering where the hell is Fuuko.

Recca asked the group " Where the hell is she? She missed a day! An Important day!"

"Recca-kun calm down, I'll contact her ok?" Yanagi then called Fuuko and after three

rings Fuuko answered "Holla Yana-chan! What's up?" " um Fuuko-chan where were

you? You haven't been in school? Are you sick?" Yanagi asked "Yana-chan you worry to

much! No im not sick I'm just hanging around with Raiha and well um about school

something came up." Fuuko replied. " Well I'm glad you're fine but we need to talk to

you ok! You must explain ok!" Yanagi said "oh ok then we can have a party befor I

go..oops" Fuuko slipped "Go? Go where?" Yanagi asked. Fuuko then sighed and said

" Just come by my apartment later bring the gang with you" and then she hung up.

" Ne Hime what did she say?" Recca asked " Well She is fine but she told me to come by

her place tonight with you guys" Yanagi said but Mikagami intervened " I'm not going!"

"Tokiya-sempai you have to go, I promised her we would all go there" Yanagi pleaded

Tokiya then sighed knowing he lost " Fine count me in"

TBC

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Feardorcha: well that's my first Chapter!**

**Mi-chan: I lost?**

**Feardorcha: yah! (giggles)**

**Mi-chan: I never lose woman! NEVER!**

**Feardorcha: Get over it!**

**Raiha: I spent a day with Fuuko-chan! Beat that ice boy!**

**Mi-chan: get over it!**

**Feardorcha: hope I can get a review hehehe **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi its me again Feardorcha! Sorry for the delay but here is the second chapter to my story thanx for the review! And please no flames!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 2 (part1)

Fuuko told Raiha that it was yanagi who called and she said they were worried and all. Raiha told Fuuko that they should know about

her journeyand that he decided to go with her on her journey, even if she disagreed! "Raiha-kun that's sweet of you, thank you!" they

were about to kiss when suddenly the doorbell rang "Coming" Fuuko said, when she opened the door it was Recca and the gang.

" Yo! Fuuko can we come in?" Recca asked " Yeah sure, make yourselves comfortable" Fuuko replied when they are all settled

Domon saw Raiha and was outraged…" what the hell is he doing here?" he said. Fuuko sighed and said.. " Damare Domon! Calm

down will you he is here because he is helping me.please listen to me and take your Seats. Ano Raiha-kun can you leave us for the

time being…" Raiha left the room ang Fuuko began telling the gang All about her flight to Yokohama with Raiha and Her problems

at home…All of them couldn't speak then Fuuko decided to break the silence. "so that's that, so I can't go to the prom Because I'll

get transferred to a school at Yokohama…" she was cut off by Tokiya "Why Are you going home?" Fuuko raised an eyebrow then

asked "why the sudden change of heart, just yesterday you wanted me to get lost, now I'm going you are against it?" Mikagami was

taken aback so he just kept quiet. " Ne, when is your flight?" Recca asked " ano.. the day after tomorrow" Fuuko replied. "that fast?"

Yanagi said surprisingly. After some time all of them went home except for Tokiya.

"Ano mikagami san recca and the others already left, ehy are you still here?" Raiha inquired. "where's Fuuko?" mikagami said

"ano she's changing to her nightgown " Raiha replied "Can you for a while I have got to talk to her" mikagami said but Fuuko cut in

and said "we have nothing to talk about Mikagami –san "


End file.
